


年华慢溯

by ARIESDREAM1307



Category: zhangdejun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 06:42:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18219587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARIESDREAM1307/pseuds/ARIESDREAM1307





	年华慢溯

水温叫嚣着煮沸，浴室里一片氤氲。

急促的水流从花洒细密的小孔里洒下来，打湿了两个人发丝，穿过缝隙一路向下，渗进了轻薄的衣衫里。

林彦俊近乎虔诚的捧着尤长靖的脸，柔软的唇肉触碰摩擦，下半身紧密相贴，蓄起的电流让彼此的身体不断升温。

舌头描绘出爱人的唇形，再伸进口腔里，扫过那排洁白的牙齿之后，粘腻的卷起对方火热的舌尖翻涌搅动。

全身湿透的尤长靖意乱情迷的闭着眼喘息，后背虚靠在坚硬的墙面上，被眼前人指引着侵占。

衬衫衣扣被极度温柔的解开，暴露出大片白皙细嫩的皮肤，林彦俊细密的吻划过嘴角不断向下，贴在锁骨之间，深浅不一的吸吮舔弄绕到了圆润的肩头，粉色的花蕊一簇接一簇的绽开。

坠入云端的感觉陌生又熟悉。  
六年的光阴，身体的记忆却无法磨灭。

可是，现在的他们与六年前的他们，是不同的。

湿透的衣衫掉在了水波荡漾的地砖上，他们浑身赤裸，情欲在狭小的空间随着水汽不断攀升，林彦俊轻轻揉捏着尤长靖的胸口，指尖在粉色的乳粒周围画着圈，下一秒就低下头含住了。

“唔……林彦俊……”

尤长靖颤抖着身躯，抱着林彦俊忍不住仰起脖子呻吟，小巧的乳珠被林彦俊的舌头吸吮舔弄，没过多久就变了颜色，敏感到发硬肿胀。

他们以前做爱不会说太多的话，林彦俊每次都很强势，不顾尤长靖够不够舒服，总是很凶猛的插入撤出。

 

这是尤长靖第一次感受到对方的极致温柔，像是被当作了一块稀世珍宝，身体的每个角落都被很好的照顾到了。

原来爱人之间的情事是这样的。

他想。

 

等到隐秘的穴口足够湿滑，粗大的性器破开内壁，每往里挤进一寸，湿热的肠肉都跟随着吸附缠绕上去，尤长靖软软的圈住林彦俊的脖颈，粉嫩的嘴巴一张一合的喘着粗气，眼眶发红，泪水被从上至下的温水冲散。

多年未曾到访的甬道最终将那根硕大全部吞吃了进去，林彦俊将下巴靠在尤长靖的肩头，忍不住闷声叹息。

“疼吗？”

林彦俊停在尤长靖的身体里低声问他。

全身泛红的尤长靖紧抿着下唇，抬起腿勾住身前人精壮的腰，哭红着脸摇了摇脑袋，将双唇凑到那人的面前，重新吻了上去。

多年来的爱意仿佛永远都说不完，林彦俊吻过爱人的眉眼，吻上眼皮那颗浅色的痣，那些漫长年华中的记忆如走马灯一般的重现在他的脑海里。

升上高中的开学第一天，林彦俊就被尤长靖登记上了迟到名单，后来这个男孩居然因为教导主任的惩罚太过惨无人道而主动跑来向他道歉。

日落时分递来的一瓶矿泉水，驱散燥热的一份冰镇芋圆，拥挤闹市里的一碗麻辣烫。

尤长靖和林彦俊的故事只要失去了任何一个主角，都将不再完整。

暧昧淫糜的声响从浴室转移到了双人床上，泄过一次的尤长靖陷进床单里，高潮过后的肠道持续收缩着。林彦俊故意轻咬他的耳垂，用满溢的蛊惑说着露骨的情话，让尤长靖涨红了脸，体内那根涨大的性器顶入的每一下仿佛都要将褶皱抚平。

炽热缱绻的吻印在了尤长靖的后背，他从枕头里露出脑袋撅着嘴巴索吻，林彦俊抽出性器，混合的水液从红肿的下身流出来，沾湿了白色床单。  
林彦俊将身下人的身躯翻转过来，低头衔住了爱人的唇，粗长的性器再度顶入了进去，破碎黏腻的呻吟谱成动听撩人的乐曲，下一秒就被全部拆吃入腹。

 

在这个身在异国的夜晚，他们不知疲倦的在彼此的身体里反复探索，用最亲密的距离敞开心扉诉说着缠绵深情，汗水干了又湿，浓稠的液体在情潮喷发的顶端灌进身体深  
处。

 

指针悄然拨向午夜凌晨，穿透时光的古老钟声在远方响起。  
停滞不前的灿烂年华，终于在经年之后被拾起，赋予新生，重新流动起来。


End file.
